criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of a Doubt
Shadow of a Doubt 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of the game. It is the sixteenth case of Palmwood and the fourth case in Sunny Coast. Plot The player and Dave went to Sunny Coast's mountains to look for Serpenti, who was doing business there. As they were climbing to the mountain top, they were passing by Palmwood Water Treatment Station where they found the body of Valentino Boyd, one of the inspectors of the station. Upon looking for more clues around the laboratories and the mountain top, the team managed to narrow down the suspects to five: Maisie Moss, another inspector of the facilities who had a secret relationship with the victim; Annalise Thornton, Palmwood's district attorney who was using Valentino for one of her cases; Magnus Graham, the CEO of «Magnus Systems» who supplied the Water Treatment facilities with his tech; Dexter Gallagher, a hiker who was found knocked out on the mountain top and Victoria Sinn, a taxi driver who drived the victim to the facility. After investigating some locations, the detectives had enough evidence to arrest the killer who ended up being Dexter Gallagher. When the team asked Dexter the reason for him to kill Valentino, Dexter told the team that as he was making his hike, he heard Valentino talk on the phone with someone about putting some sort of chemical on Palmwood's water system. The team, confused, asked Dexter if he heard Valentino mention anything else in which he told them that Valentino kept referring the caller as something like Serpent. The team, quickly jumped to the conclusion, that the person who was asking Valentino to put the chemical inside the water system was Serpenti, one of Heaven's Fall leaders. In court, even though Judge Cook understood Dexter's intention to save the city of poisoning, she sentenced him to three years in jail with a chance of parole in two. In The Sins You Pay (4/6), the team, after discovering that one of Heaven's Fall schemes was to poison the city, rushed to the Palmwood Water Treatment Station to try to find some clues that could identify Serpenti or some other member of Heaven's Fall. After looking around the place, the team discovered an old book called 'The Decimation' which talked about some mythical event where after being destroyed by a meteorite, Earth reborned herself as a new stronger planet. That book allowed to team to speculate about Heaven's Fall's intentions: they were planning to destroy the city just so they could make it stronger and better. In the final moments of the case, as the team was planning on what to do next to track down Heaven's Fall, a man rushes inside the precinct to report to the team that a woman's body was found on the coral reef by the beach. Flashforward Scene The team arrived at Palmwood County Jail, where they reencounter their former Palmwood PD member (XXXXX). - Long time no see, my friends. - says (XXXXX) - We need your help - says Dave - You see me for the first time in 20 years and already asking for favors. That's no way to great a friend. - Stop joking around. We need to know if Heaven's Fall is responsible for the 'Dark Day'. - Heaven's Fall? I haven't heard from them since you arrested them all. And no, 'Dark Day' wasn't planned by Heaven's Fall... at least, not that I'm aware of. - Have any ideas of who caused it? - Is it that hard to guess? I thought we all knew our friends... you know who else snapped don't you? - Are you saying Yvonne? I know she went rogue after (XXXXX) death, but you think she was capable of this? - I guess you'll need to talk to her... She's living in the old Water Treatment station. - Thanks for the help, (XXXXX). But don't think we are happy about what you did. . I know. Dave and Nora leave the prison... they're about to reencounter one of their friends... someone who couldn't take it all. Summary Victim *'Valentino Boyd '(found dead at the entrance of Palmwood's Water Treatment station) Murder Weapon *'''Rock Killer *'TBD' Suspects Profile *The Suspect drinks Power Aid. *The Suspect has water-proof boots. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Profile *The Suspect drinks Power Aid. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Profile *The Suspect drinks Power Aid. *The Suspect has water-proof boots. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Profile *The Suspect drinks Power Aid. *The Suspect has water-proof boots. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Profile *The Suspect drinks Power Aid. *The Suspect has water-proof boots. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Power Aid. *The killer has water-proof boots. *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer has O+ blood. *The killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:Sunny Coast Category:All Fanmade Cases